Debauchery
by Grufflump
Summary: This is maily a Kai Tyson story but Kai kinda is with other people as well...when Kai's past comes back to hount him will he stand and fight for love or keep running...R&R YAOI
1. The night club

This is a story about Tyson/Kai and slightly Ray is in there somewhere too. Well I would like to point out that Kai (or who ever does Kai's voice) sing the beginning song in the beginning of Beyblade the cartoon. Cool huh?

By the way, debauchery will come in this story...I don't know when but it will come!

This story is dedicated to Susan Tinny.

Debauchery

Tyson went into the club with Max to have some fun after practicing all day. They had entered the tournament together and were foreigners in China. Max moves towards the bar to get some drink that will make him hyperactive and dance like a lunatic. Max loved to dance, he said it made him feel free. Tyson watched the blonde move over to the counter and he made to find a couple of seats for them. Scanning around he found some near the dance floor and claimed them by putting his coat on the seat he wasn't sitting in. He began to feel self-conscious and attempted to flatten his bouncy, black hair.

Someone walked up to him and said "You that Tyson boy aren't you."

Tyson turned around to see a boy, younger than himself, staring at him with ice blue eyes, "Yeah, why?" asked Tyson trying not to turn scarlet.

"Well," said the boy putting one hand on his hip, "I heard you were going to try to become the ultimate Blader."

"I am," said Tyson.

"But that means that you will have to beat Kai," said the boy.

"Who's he?" asked Tyson, beginning to feel the heat rise up the back off his neck.

"BESHIDO!" some one called from the crowd.

"Gotta go," said Beshido.

"Wait Beshido!" Tyson called, but the boy walked into the crowd.

Aw crap, Tyson thought, who the hell is Kai?

"Hiya Ty," said the bouncy voice of Max, "Sup?"

"Nothing," replied Tyson, "Have you been drinking already?"

"A little," Max giggled. Tyson grinned at him and took the drink for him off Max.

"Thank ya Maxy," said Tyson, trying to relax. He looked at the strange blue liquid inside the glass and then stared at Max

"Its raspberry flavoured," said Max, then he took a large gulp of what he assumed to be a strawberry flavour drink.

Tyson took one last look at the drink before taking a large gulp. He felt the room spin.

Tyson finished his drink and then tried a blueberry flavoured drink. It was lovely. Then was dragged to the dance floor by a hyper Max who had had enough to drink not to be aware of anyone else, but hadn't had enough to impair any movement.

Tyson giggled as Max danced his heart out on the dance floor. It wasn't that he was a bad dancer, but the way he leap around in time to the music was funny for a slightly pissed Tyson.

Then the bouncy, happy song was over and Max suddenly stopped dancing. He walked over to Tyson and giggled.

"Was I good," Max giggled.

"Amazing, Maxy babe," Tyson replied, giggling as well.

Suddenly there was some one on the stage at the far side of the dance floor calling for people's attention.

"Wanna go check it out?" asked Tyson.

"Oky dokey," Max said, still giggling.

They moved through the crowd until they were right in font of the stage.

The man turned his mike on and said, "We have a very special treat for all of you tonight! We have the one…the only…PHOENIX!"

He walked off the stage and the crowd cheered. Tyson and Max didn't know who 'Phoenix' were but stayed to find out. They had to be good if the crowd went that nuts.

The spotlight went on the front of the stage and the lights everywhere else dimmed. The drummer took his spot, then the guitarist, then the keyboard player. They began playing a bouncy kind of tune and Tyson was confused. Where was the lead singer, he thought. He looked around to try to see of a lead singer was coming from anywhere He looked back at the stage and saw a figure walking slowly towards the mike.

He got closer and the crowd cheered. Tyson stared. He was perfect. His face was milky white and had blue triangular tattoos on his cheeks. His blue and grey hair fell perfectly into place everywhere it should. He bounced in time to the music as his red lips mouthed the words that Tyson wasn't hearing any more, he was captivated. He was perfect. That was all that was running through his mind. He a long, black flowing coat that moved elegantly behind him every time he moved.

Tyson stared at him the whole way through the song. It was a lovely song called '7 days' but Tyson was still staring at him. He was an angel, in black.

Max was the one to take Tyson out of his trance.

"Hey Ty," Max said leaning on Tyson, "That was a good song, huh?" He smiled at Tyson who wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah," Tyson said not taking his eyes of the boy, "Great."

Max looked at Tyson, then where Tyson was looking, then back at Tyson. Max began to catch on; even when he was drunk, he loved interfering in people's lives.  
"OIH!" Max called to the boy.

Tyson clamped his hand over Max's mouth and hissed in his ear "What the hell do you think your doing."

Max pulled Tyson's hand away from his mouth and said simply, "Helping."

All of the band were watching them, including the boy, and smiling. Tyson let go of Max and blushed deep red.

He began to walk away and turned his back to avoid the boys beautiful red eyes.

"Come 'ere," Max said from behind him.

He slowly turned around to see Max signalling for the boy to come over to see him. Tyson didn't know what to do. Well he had four options, 1. Run away, 2. Go and grab Max and walk out, then scream at him for interfering, 3. Wait here to see what happens, and 4. Go and stand beside Max, wait it out, and then leave and never go back to the club.

He didn't have time to choose. Max was chatting to the boy and leading him towards him. Tyson stared at the boy as he walked. He was so elegant, with his black coat flowing behind him, every step perfectly placed.

He led the boy up to Tyson and said, "This is Tyson. Now excuse me while I go get another drink." Then he walked off.

The bastard, Tyson thought, he just left me and a boy I have a crush on, alone together, while he gets more pissed.

"Hello," said the boy

His voice was as perfect as the rest of him, "Hi," Tyson managed staring at him.

"Um…I am Kai, you are Tyson?" Kai said.

Tyson stood there in shock. Kai. The amazing Beyblader. He fell in love with his opponent. Crap. "Yeah…eh…" Tyson wanted to say are you a good Beyblader, but he realised how weird that would sound really weird.

"What is it?" Kai prompted.

"Well…are you a Beyblader?" Tyson said hating himself after he had said it. Tyson thought of himself in his position, he would probably walk away but he didn't.

"In my spare time," Kai said and winked.

Tyson felt awkward, "Are you any good?"

"Alright," Kai said, and the drummer let out a laugh that he tried to turn into a cough, "Are you _the_ beyblader Tyson?" said Kai without looking even remotely awkward.

"Yeah, are you _the _Beyblader Kai?" said Tyson grinning.

Kai smirked then said, "Yep, well now at least we know each other's names."

Tyson opened his mouth to say something back but was cut of by the guitarist, "Come on Kai, we're going now," he called.

"Coming!" Kai called back, "I would really like to get to know you better, here's my number." He gave Tyson a card with his name and number on it.

"Thank you!" Tyson said, "I'll call you soon!"

"Bye Tyson," said Kai.

He waved then walked away.

"Bye Kai!" Tyson called back enthusiastically.

Tyson stood there smiling thinking of Kai and meeting him later.

"Did I do good?" asked Max from behind him.

"Excellent Maxy," said Tyson turning around, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Okay dokey," said Max leaning on Tyson.

They went back to their hotel (complements of Mr Dickinson) and slept like a couple of logs.

Kai's POV:

Kai walked away feeling happy and well, as much as he hated it, giddy.

"You were nice to him and _smiled_!" said the keyboard player.

"So," said Kai, returning to his cold self, "What's you point Yoku?"

"Nothing, it's just that you have never been nice or smiled at anyone since I have known you. That's one of the only times I have seen you smile without being pissed out of your head, that's all."

Kai realised this but he couldn't help it, he had wanted to smile and be nice when he was around Tyson, "So what, Kai had said that more sharply than he had meant to, "Maybe he makes me want to smile! Maybe I have a reason for not smiling!"

Kai stormed off. He didn't know why he had been so mean to Yoku but he hadn't wanted to talk about his mood.

Kai walked quickly back to his flat and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep.

_Kai's dream:_

_Kai was waiting in the living room, in his pyjamas waiting for him. He was out late again and hadn't left a note, again. Kai was very tired and tears were leaking from his eyes His apartment was the same but a bit cleaner. Kai held his head in his hands and began to sob._

"_He doesn't love me! He is just using me! He wouldn't care if I died!" Kai cried._

_Kai sat upright and looked around. He walked into his room and got his few thing that were actually his and packed them in a backpack. Kai was leaving. _

_He got to the door when he walked in. He was drunk and looked unwell._

"_Where are you going you shit?" he asked harshly._

"_I am leaving you and never coming back," said Kai determinedly. He looked over his body, every feature cat-like, "You are always rude and mean to me so I am leaving you Ray"_

_Ray hit him hard across the face making him fall to the floor._

"_You are not leaving so go put your stuff back!" shouted Ray._

_Kai climbed onto his hands and knee's then slowly stood up, "I am leaving because," he paused "You are a bastard."_

_Ray hit him again on the face then kicked him in the stomach, "Don't call me names! Now go put your things back and go to bed!"_

_Kai felt like he was going to be sick, but he still climbed back up onto his feet and looked Ray in the eyes. He was clutching his stomach where it had been kicked and glared at Ray, "No" he said strongly, "I am leaving."_

_Ray looked at him for a moment before jumping and kicking Kai hard in the ribs. Kai went flying across the room. Kai lay there holding his ribcage, gasping for breath. He ran his hand over his ribcage and felt a couple of broken ribs. Ray walked over to him and crouched beside him._

"_I love you," he said even though Kai knew this was a lie, "I will see you in the morning." Ray hit Kai on the face again and knocked him out cold._

_When he woke the next morning he was on the couch, ribs bandaged up, with Ray cleaning around the house. Memories flooded back from the night before. Kai suddenly felt trapped. He knew that if he left Ray would follow him to the end of the world. He knew he had to leave, but he didn't know how.  
Ray walked into the room and saw that Kai was awake._

"_Let that be a warning," He hissed at Kai, "Don't ever leave me." _

_Then Ray left the room._

Kai awoke, sweat dripping of him. He felt like he was going to be sick. He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the light and headed for the sink He splashed his face with water and looked at his face in the mirror. He looked at the scars on his face. There wasn't many and hardly anyone ever noticed them, but Kai hated them. He ran his fingers over them, traced them, wishing that they would go away. Ray had given him them and all they did was remind him if Ray.

Kai suddenly looked in the mirror, he stared at the scars in horror.

What have I done, Kai thought, I have let him into my world! Ray will find out and then who knows what! I have got to break thing of before they start, I wont let Ray hurt anyone else I love.


	2. RUN AWAY

Ok well I enjoyed writing that and just to clear something up, Kai's dream about Ray had happened, he was more reliving it…ok well then let's go! Btw thank you to every one who reviewed, THANKS . 

Debauchery Ch2

Tyson kept phoning Kai but got no reply. There were three options in Tyson's mind, (Ok I will stop doing this but one more!) 1. Kai didn't like him and was only teasing him, 2. Kai had accidentally given him the wrong number or 3. Kai was dead.

Tyson hated all three options. If it was the wrong number then he may never see Kai again and that would be the end of it.

"He must hate me," said Tyson staring at the phone.

"Tyson," said Max playing a video game and beginning to lose, "He doesn't hate you, I saw the way he looked at you, he definitely doesn't hate you."

"Well you were pissed at the time Max," said Tyson grinning.

"Yes," Max agreed, "But even whiskey could not blind me from the sparks I saw between you."

"Touching but still…" Tyson said looking back at the phone.

Max lost the game then sat beside Tyson, "If you re going to be this annoying," said Max smiling, "I think it would be in both of our best interests to go look for Kai?"

"It would Maxy," said Tyson standing up, "Nothing shall stand between me and Kai," Tyson's stomach rumbled, "Except starvation. Lunch first?"

"Ok then," agreed Max, "I could really go for a turkey sandwich."

Max had a turkey sandwich and Tyson stuffed his face with whatever food he could find.

Max got their coats, "Ready?" Max asked.

"I was born ready," said Tyson.

They went out that door determined to find Kai, not matter where he was.

Max and Tyson lived together but were just friends. They had been friends for ages and were really close. They knew almost everything about each other and did most things together. If they weren't together, they knew exactly where the other person was.

First, they went to the club where they had seen Kai. The manager hadn't known anything about them apart from that fact that they were popular, not even all of their names.

"Don't feel down Tyson," said Max in his usual bubbly way, "We will find him."

"I hope your right Maxy," said Tyson looking, for the first time ever, as if he was wanting to give up, "Because if we don't find him I don't think that I will be able to Blade again."

"Why?" asked Max as they walked along the street (still looking for Kai).

"Because I don't feel right about doing anything right now except look for Kai and the feeling goes through me, right into my soul."

"Well we are going to find him," said Max strongly.

"Yeah," said Tyson suddenly looking determined again, "Because if he is anywhere in this city we will find him."

They set off more determined than ever to find Kai. They looked all day for Kai until it began to get dark and they both were exhausted.

"Tyson," said Max, "I really need to go home, and so do you, we've got school tomorrow."

"I know," said Tyson still looking for the face in the crowd that would make him so happy, "I will look down one more street then come home."

"Ok then," said Max, "I will see you at the house soon, bye."

"Bye Maxy," Tyson called.

Tyson walked along the street. His feet ached like his heart.

I think I love him, Tyson thought, that would be so great if it do. I wonder if this feeling is love.

He stopped when he got to the end of the street and looked around. He began to feel his heart sink when he saw him. Kai was standing by some traffic lights. Tyson began to push through the crowd of people, never taking his eyes off Kai. Kai looked up at him then his face went blank. Kai began to run away.

"I am doing this Tyson so you don't get hurt," Kai said to himself as he ran away, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kai!" Tyson called, "Kai WAIT UP!"

Kai kept running feeling his heart rip with every step he kept running.

He glanced back and saw Tyson still chasing him. He ran down an empty street and looked back again, Tyson was still there. THUD! Kai had run into a lamppost and was flat on his back. Kai was temporally dazed but quickly tried to get up. He was knocked to the ground by Tyson leaping on him, pinning him to the spot. Tyson held Kai's hands on the ground and was leaning over him so that their eyes were level. He was panting but still Kai couldn't get up. Kai was tired as well but didn't want to have this conversation and he definitely didn't want to lie but he couldn't say it was because he went out with a nutter who is still after revenge. He was trapped.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Tyson, looking at Kai's eyes that were filled with sadness, "You ignored me then you run away, WHY?"

Kai said nothing; he couldn't say that he hated Tyson but if he admitted it then how would he explain ignoring him.

"Well why do you hate me," Tyson repeated, "I have done nothing to you to make you act this way."

Kai sighed, "I don't hate you Tyson." Kai looked to the side; he couldn't look into Tyson's pure blue eyes.

"Then why the hell did you run away?" Tyson asked moving Kai's head so he could see his eyes, "Why?" He asked again softly.

Kai didn't know what to say. He felt awful and knew that this was probably the worst thing to say but he couldn't think of anything else, "You wouldn't understand."

The result was as was expected, "How would you know if I would understand if you don't even know me."

Kai felt trapped and scared, he didn't want to hurt Tyson, "Just trust me ok."

"Why should I trust you if you don't trust me?" asked Tyson smiling.

Kai's heart wrenched, "You're stubborn, you know that?" asked Kai smiling. Kai couldn't help it; Tyson had the most stunning smile.

"So people keep telling me, will you go on a date with me?" asked Tyson, "Just one, no strings attached, if you still don't want to go out I will accept it."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Kai grinning, NO Kai thought, NO SAY NO but his heart had won.

"Well go on the date or you will be running a hell of a lot more," Tyson said getting up and helping Kai up as well.

"Friday at 7?" asked Kai.

"Perfect," said Tyson, "Where will we be going?"

"Dunno," said Kai, "I haven't decided yet."

There was a moment then when Kai felt like nothing could ever be wrong but then, slowly, he started to feel panic well up in his chest.

"Bye Kai," said Tyson, "Max is waiting, Bye." Said Tyson running in the direction of the main street.

"Bye," Kai called.

He waited until Tyson was around the corner then he fell on his knees. What an idiot I am, Kai thought, Ray is going to find out soon then what. What am I going to do? I have let him into my world. Why couldn't I of said NO, very simple and very easy. I will have to deal with it I suppose…but how...well I know how, face it dead on but I will wait until after the date and then say I don't want to see you any more, then I will probably go and cry. My life is in hiding, avoiding Ray, travelling with my band, singing. I hate singing but there is nothing else that I can do that won't involve Ray finding out.

"GOD DAMN YOU RAY!" Kai yelled.

Kai got up and began to walk to the hotel he was staying in.

"Why did I have to fall in love?" Kai mumbled to himself.

Tyson ran back to the Flat where Max was waiting.

"Well," asked Max excitedly," Did you find him?"

"I did!" said Tyson bouncing about, "I have got a date on Friday…what day is it today?"

"Oh my God you got a date!" said Max bouncing around as well, "Today is Sunday by the way."

"What?" said Tyson stopping, "That means that i have to go through a week of school, well I suppose it's like a light at the end of the tunnel."

"Tyson," Max yawned, "We need to get to bed, we have school and I am not waking you up unless it is by a bucket of cold water."

"Ok Maxy," said Tyson walking towards his bedroom, "I will wake up."

"When?" asked Max smiling.

Tyson shut the door. Max went into the bathroom and got a bucket of water ready by his bed. He liked waking Tyson up, it was funny when he screamed. Max lay in bed thinking about Tyson and his date. What if Kai hurt Tyson? Very simple, Max answered himself; you beat the living crap out of him. Max smiled to himself and he drifted of into a dream…

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" screamed Tyson, "That was cold."

"Well," said Max laughing, "You didn't get up."

Tyson glared at the blonde in his school uniform, "I am up now, and can I get dressed in peace?"

"Will you go back to bed?" asked Max giving him a motherly stare.

"How can I," said Tyson, "I am soaking."

"Good point Ty," said Max walking out the door, "Breakfast is on the table."

Tyson sat there. He didn't know what he would do with out Max. He smiled to himself then he got out of his soaking wet pyjamas and into his school uniform, (Ok well I would like to point out that it is VERY sexy school uniform…you can imagine whatever way you like but it is sexy).

Tyson went through into the kitchen where Max was sitting eating a bit of toast, admiring his Beyblade, Draceil. Tyson sat down and helped himself to a bit of toast.

"D'you what?" asked Max looking at Draceil.

"Nope," said Tyson with his mouth full of toast.

"We have Bitbeast's but we don't train half as much as we should to be able to control them. I mean, we're not really sure how they work. How are we ever going to achieve our potential if we can't put our heart and soul into it?"

"Well," said Tyson taking a second piece, "If you exclude the fact that we would have to be off school and that's illegal, we spend most of our spare time Blading or thinking about Blading."

"Yeah," said Max grinning at Tyson, "You're right."

"Like I always am," said Tyson smiling back.

"Um Tyson," said Max, "Watch out you head is getting huge."

"Shut up," said Tyson stuffing his third piece of toast into his mouth.

Max grabbed another piece of toast then slung his school bag over one shoulder.

"Coming?" Max asked knowing that they were usually late for school one way or another.

"Yep," said Tyson grabbing two bits of toast and his school bag.

They went to school and for the first time in ages were on time .

Kai POV (from the night before)

Kai went back to the hotel to find his band in the bar drinking, laughing, and having a good time. Kai walked by, feeling bad because he would have to hurt someone else because of Ray. Kai was almost up the stairs when Yoku called after him.

"Kai wait!" he called.

Kai stopped, and put up his defensive front again, "What is it?" asked Kai coldly.

"Where were you?" asked Yoku smiling brightly, "We have been worried."

"Where I go is my own business," said Kai turning around to face Yoku, who was tall and lanky, "And whilst your busy worrying in the bar, I was doing whatever the hell I want, is that ok."

"No," said Yoku who was used to Kai being cold and mean and was one of few who could look past it, "But I know that you wont tell me anymore."

"Ok then," said Kai, "I am going to my room, Ok?"

"Yep," said Yoku and he headed back for the bar.

Yoku was one of Kai's few friends. As much as Kai hated to admit it, every one in his band was a friend.

Kai sighed then began to walk up the stairs to his room. He was alone with his thoughts of guilt mixed with anger with Ray. Kai flopped on his bed and spread out. He stared at the plain ceiling and decided to guard Tyson until he broke off the extremely short relationship they were going to have. Kai fell asleep and had another nightmare:

"_I love you Brooklyn," said Kai hugging Brooklyn smiling._

"_I love you too Kai," said the redhead warmly, affectionately playing with Kai's hair._

_They were on a picnic and had just finished eating. Brooklyn was sitting down, leaning his back against a tree. Kai was lying down with his head on Brooklyn's chest._

"_You know Brooklyn," said Kai watching all the children play, "I haven't actually felt this happy since I left Ray. He made me feel like a piece of shit. When I think about it with you beside me it seems silly that I felt like that, but when I am all on my own, I begin to feel the fear creep up inside my chest, the fear that he put there."_

"_Well Kai," said Brooklyn holding Kai closer to him, "I will never let that bastard hurt you again."_

"_Thank you," Kai whispered._

"_Now, now, now," said a voice from behind them, "That's not very nice way to talk about me."_

_They turned around to see Ray standing above them, arms folded._

"_Your Ray?" said Brooklyn standing up, "ARE YOU RAY?"_

_Brooklyn was furious and was a hot head. Kai was frozen in fear._

"_Yes I am," said Ray coolly, "Have you got a problem with that?"_

"_I have a problem with you being near my boyfriend," said Brooklyn enraged. He looked much more impressive than Ray but Ray still looked calm._

"_Oh well," said Ray, "Well I have a problem with you being near the love of my life."_

"_That's a lie," said Kai standing up. He hadn't spoken for a while but he wanted to take Brooklyn, who was stronger than Ray but would not win a fight with him (Ray would use a knife or something), away from Ray._

"_Aw but Kai," said Ray in a pleading voice, "You know that I love you."_

_Kai grabbed Brooklyn by the arm and tried to pull him away. He was frozen on the spot._

"_Come on," hissed Kai, "Lets go."_

"_You can't love him," said Brooklyn glaring at Ray (if looks could kill Ray would be dead)," How could you hurt the one that you love."_

_Suddenly They were surrounded by a lot of 'Rays guys'. They were professional hit men. Ray ran a service for getting rid of anyone inconvenient._

_Brooklyn looked around and Kai put his arms around Brooklyn defensively._

"_Move Kai," Ray said in a voice that would have been impossible to disobey if he hadn't loved Brooklyn._

"_No," said Kai shortly._

_Ray clicked his fingers and some of the guys grabbed Kai and pulled him off Brooklyn. Kai fought and screamed as he tried to return to Brooklyn but they held him outside group of men._

_Suddenly Kai saw someone jump Brooklyn which made him fight again, but he was not successful. Kai looked up to see Brooklyn throw off the guy. More began to join in and Brooklyn put up a good fight until he was over powered then he heard a scream of pain from Brooklyn._

"_BROOKLYN!" Kai yelled "Brooklyn."_

_Kai sobbed but he was still held up by the men around him. _

_After a few minutes the other men went away so it was just Kai, Ray and the guy's stopping Kai from running away._

_Ray walked towards him._

_Kai looked up even though his head felt like it was heavy._

"_YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Kai," YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!"_

"_Aw Kai," said Ray, "I wouldn't of killed him if you had left him alone."_

_Kai knew that it was Ray who had killed Brooklyn but he still was flooded with guilt. If he had left him alone then he would still be alone._

"_If you weren't an insane maniac," said Kai, tears still running down his cheeks, "Then I would still be happy sitting there with the only man I love."_

_Ray hit him in the stomach so that he was winded._

"_Don't be nasty," said Ray._

_He hit Kai again but this time on the back. Kai coughed as he felt the fist hit his back._

"_Don't ever run away again," he spat at Kai, "Or I will hurt everyone you care for."_

_Kai looked up into his eyes, "I have no one in this world left that I care about."_

_Ray hit him on the face so that Kai went completely limp._

"_Take him back to my house," he heard Ray say, "I have to dispose of the body."_

_Kai blacked out. He felt like he could have been sick. Ray had just murdered the only one left in his life. He was all alone with Ray, he wanted to die, but something stopped him from killing himself. There was something left in his life, Dranzer…_

_  
_Kai woke again crying. He remembered how much he missed Brooklyn and he wasn't about to let Ray hurt someone else he cared about. Kai sat up most of that night crying. Ray had killed Brooklyn and could kill Tyson. No, Kai wouldn't let him. Kai was going to keep Tyson safe until Friday.

Well I am sorry to any Brooklyn or Ray fans that have read this. I just felt like murdering someone and…well…it all came together. I am going to try to update all my stories soon, peace out does peace sign with hand

Bubi


	3. The fight

Sorry to anyone who has been waiting on an update, I've been working on other stories...Sorry and also the gloves in the story are the red ones with a metal bit at the elbow

Debauchery chapter three:

Tyson made it through school week a lot better than normal. Max whizzed through the work leaving the rest of the class behind, so he got to do whatever he wanted. Tyson however only got sent to the principals office twice and didn't get any detentions (which was really good for him, normally he gets in a lot of trouble with most of his teachers).

All went well until Friday…

Friday:

The bell rang for the end of the day. Tyson was practically leaping from his seat to get out and ready for his date with Kai. It had been on his mind all week and he had told every one who would listen. Most people feigned interest then kept going on with whatever they were doing.

Max got an earful on the way down the stairs that lead outside the school.

"Talk to you when I get back then," said Max turning down a hallway that lead to a classroom.

"Oh right," said Tyson, "Bye."  
He had forgotten that Max went to an art class every Friday after school. He continued to walk down the stairs. He went out of the school when a group of large men swept him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Tyson, although it was not heard over the general chatter off the crowd, "Get off me!"

Tyson was eventually thrown into a dead end alleyway. Tyson glanced behind him to look for an escape then at the men in front of him. There were about ten and all had large muscles. Tyson knew that he couldn't fight his way out, and he was pretty sure that these guys hadn't dragged him here for fun.

"What do you want?" asked Tyson, trying to add as much venom to his words as possible.

"Well what do ya know," said one of them, "He's got guts."

"Yeah," said another, "We heard that you are going on a date with Kai?"

"So what if I am," said Tyson defensively, beginning to back away from the group.

"Well," said another voice from the crowd, "Our boss don't like no one dating his Kai."

"Kai belongs to no one," said Tyson before he could stop himself.

"Well," said the first voice, "You ain't gonna go on no date."

"Yes I am," said Tyson wishing that he knew when to shut up.

"Well boys," said the first voice, coming out of the crowd stood the tallest and largest of the men, "I think that we should make sure he doesn't."  
There was a general mutter of agreement. Tyson backed into the wall then looked around at the men again. They were advancing on him, cracking there knuckles and necks. Tyson flattened himself as much as he could against the wall.

"Aw," said the man Tyson supposed was the leader, in a mock baby voice, "Big Tyson scared of us?"

Tyson just glared at him then he began to feel panic rise in his chest. They were getting closer and closer and there was nothing Tyson could do about.

Tyson glanced behind him, hoping that a hole might have opened in the alley wall. By the time he had looked back, two of the guys had him by his arms. He fought to get free but it didn't work and he was hit in the stomach by a particularly muscular man. Tyson stopped fighting and double up as much as he could whilst the men on either side still held his arms tight.

"Now," said the leader smirking in Tyson's face, "Are you going to tell us where you are meeting Kai?"

Tyson looked up and smiled, "No," he said and it was shortly followed by blow to his face.

Tyson felt blood run from a cut now on his cheek from a ring he was wearing. It was at that moment that he realised that he didn't know where he was meeting Kai. He had been so excited about having a date that he had forgotten about the place.

Tyson felt someone's hands touch his belt buckle so he kicked out and hit the man on his face.

He stumbled backwards and then the leader said, "Kai is getting betta at pickin em but he should just stop pickin em!" There was a laugh from the group, "You two, grab his feet."

Tyson suddenly realised what they were going to do and started fighting again.

"Let go!" Tyson yelled hoping someone would hear him, "GET OFF!"

The group laughed at Tyson's attempt to escape but Tyson kept fighting.   
Tyson's flailing made the advancing men pause but then one grabbed a foot. Tyson tried to kick off his hand but his other foot was grabbed. Tyson couldn't fight anymore but he kept trying. The two men crouched, still tightly holding Tyson's foot, so Tyson was in an almost standing position. The leader walked up to him.

"Now," He said walking up and stroking Tyson face, Tyson tried to pull his head away but this didn't have much effect, "You must be getting hot in that top."  
Tyson looked down and, to his horror; the leader pulled out his knife and sliced his top into pieces, leaving Tyson only in his t-shirt.

"And that looks very warm as well," said the leader, running his knife gently along the t-shirt.

"No," said Tyson, hatred dripping from every word, "I am cold actually."  
The gang laughed again but the leader kept running his knife along Tyson's t-shirt.

"No, no," said the leader, "definitely too hot," and with that he shredded Tyson's t-shirt.

"Now," said the leader taking a step back as if to admire his artwork, "If we knew where Kai was we wouldn't have all this spare time."

"Well," said Tyson venomously, "I would tell you if I wasn't too busy imagining your corpses rotting in hell."  
Tyson got hit across his cheek for the comment but he wouldn't have told them even if he knew.

"Ok look," said the leader in fake surprise, "You look very hot in those trousers as well."  
Tyson looked down at his naked chest and began to feel sick. The leader bent low and cut off the legs, high up Tyson's thigh.

The leader rubbed Tyson's leg and Tyson took the opportunity to knee him in the face.

He yelled with pain then he cut Tyson's leg. The cut was deep and Tyson muffled a yell of pain. The blood flowed down Tyson's leg quickly and Tyson knew that soon he would faint off blood loss. Tyson looked at the wound and it even looked painful. The leader, who had regained his composure, walked up to Tyson again.

He looked at Tyson's eyes then bent low, keeping eye contact. He broke the eye contact and ran his tongue up Tyson's leg, cleaning the blood. Tyson shuddered as his tongue lingered on his skin before the leader took it off. The he straightened up.

"Now I think that we are going to need to be on name terms," said the leader stroking Tyson's face again, Tyson was truly revolted be this and tried to bite his finger, Tyson got another punch to the face, "I am Goshi, and you are Tyson."

He paused for Tyson to speak and Tyson wasted no time.

"Ok," said Tyson, "If we are going to do this then don't you think that we should do this fairly."

"What do ya mean?" asked Goshi.

"I mean, if you get these…gentlemen off my arms and legs and let me go, then you would get the thrill off the chase?"

The leader considered this then said, "Let him go."  
The men did as they were asked then returned to the gang. Tyson found it hard to put weight in his leg but he tried. Tyson winced in pain but he had to do something. To escape, Tyson thought, I have to get them off my arms and legs, now what.

Goshi looked at him and smiled.

"You're right," he said, "This will be more fun, but can I make a request."  
Tyson glared at him so that he looked scared for a second but covered it quickly, "No."

Goshi smirked, "Well I am gonna make it anyway, when I rape you, don't scream to loudly."  
Tyson felt breathless and he couldn't say anything. He felt like he was going to be sick and his lack of clothes made him feel vulnerable. Tyson began to shake inside but refused to look scared

"Touch him and you will die," said a voice that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Kai ran through the crowd and stood in front of Tyson.

"No," Tyson hissed in his ear, "It's you they wanted"

Kai glanced back and said, "I know, and that's what their going to get."

The words were full of hatred and anger. Could this mean, Tyson thought, that Kai actually likes me and is defending me?

This thought was slashed when he realised that Kai cracked his neck.

"Kai," Tyson said pulling his shoulder back so he could see Kai's face, which was furious, "You will not fight them, this is my fault and I will get myself out."

Kai looked at Tyson then forward, "It's me they want, it's me they'll get."

Tyson suddenly felt a lot worse than he had before; if he hadn't been caught then Kai wouldn't be here.

"Kai," Tyson pleaded, looking at Kai pulling on his gloves. He had different clothes on; he looked a lot better. He had a tank top on with gold studs by the arm and a red strip. He also had a long scarf on and his trousers were blue with a belt (The outfit from I think the first series).

"Tyson," said Kai taking of his scarf and handing it to Tyson, "Don't move, no matter what, don't move."

"But," Tyson said looking at the long silky scarf, "But what if you get hurt?"

Kai didn't turn around but he glared at the group that were tittering amongst themselves.

"I wont," Kai said confidently, "But please don't get in the way."  
Tyson would have responded angrily if his blood loss wasn't beginning to make him fell nauseous. He began to sway and he put weight on his injured leg and stumbled much to the amusement of the gang in front of him.

Tyson looked down at the cut on his thigh and saw that blood was still rushing from it. Tyson looked back and his eyes went out of focus. He blinked a few times and then everything went back into focus to see Kai standing with his feet apart, clearly about to start fighting.

Tyson tried to walk forwards to stop him but he fell over and yelled in pain as his cut was opened even more. Tyson put his leg out in front of him and tried to stop it bleeding with his hand. A drip of blood fell from his cut cheek onto his leg and his angrily wiped his face and kept trying to stop the blood from his leg.

Tyson looked at up Kai, who was looking at his leg with a worried expression on his face.

"BEHIND YOU!" Tyson yelled as someone was about to jump Kai from behind.

Tyson was surprised about the amount of energy the yell took from him but he refused to sleep like his body was telling him to; he kept watching Kai.

Kai was fighting of the guy who was attacking him and hit him finally over with his elbow. Tyson noticed he used the metal bit on the end, which cut him. Kai looked at up the others who were standing back.

"What," said Kai taunting them, "Afraid of me?"

"We know that you have been trained in," said one of the men at the back, "You are better than Ray."

Kai smiled at this, "so?"

This was met by silence so Kai continued, "If you ever come within one hundred feet of him again or harm him in anyway, you will pay, got it?"

There was a general mutter of agreement.

"I believe," said Kai smiling, "That you are within one hundred feet of Tyson."  
The group looked at each other then ran out of the alley way.

Kai sighed then turned quickly to Tyson.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked.

"Well apart from the fact that I am almost naked and have lost a lot off blood and was almost raped, yeah, peachy," said Tyson.

Kai sighed then picked up his scarf. He began to tie it around Tyson's cut. Tyson winced in the pain but tried not to make a fuss.

"Come with me," said Kai standing up.

"Where?" asked Tyson looking up at Kai.

"To my place," said Kai grabbing Tyson's arm to help him up.

"Eh Kai?" asked Tyson as he put his arm over Kai, "I am almost naked."

Kai glanced at Tyson naked body then smiled, "you point?"

"People will look at us," said Tyson limping with Kai towards the street.

"That's just people," said Kai pulling Tyson as fast as he could towards his apartment, hitting people.

"What's the rush?" asked Tyson trying to go as fast as he could with his injured leg.

"We have to get to my place and get out before he finds out where we are," said Kai looking determinedly ahead.

"Who is he?" asked Tyson beginning to put more and more of his weight on Kai with each step.

"I'll tell you once we're there but we have to hurry," said Kai speeding up and almost picking Tyson off the ground.

Tyson didn't say anything but he felt like he was going to either be sick or faint.

**Kai POV (Before the fight):**

Kai walked along the street to Tyson's school to keep an eye on him as he had done the rest of the days. When anyone in his band asked him he just glared at them, said 'what I do is my business', and made sure they didn't follow him. Kai heard the bell ring so he ran along to the school, hiding behind a building.

Kai watched students flow past him without giving him a second look but once they were gone, Kai began to panic; he hadn't seen Tyson. He had looked at every student and hadn't seen Tyson. Kai walked out from behind the building and saw that the school was deserted. Kai began to shake but he decided to check out his house before he thought the worst. Kai ran as fast as he could along the crowded streets and went back to Tyson's empty apartment. Kai quickly ran around then sprinted out of the door, down the stairs and along the street again.

Kai ran down the streets again, searching for Tyson. Kai eventually ran back to the school and he heard yelling. Kai froze. It was Tyson yelling and that could only mean one thing; They had him. Kai ran alone to the alleyway where Tyson was and looked at the situation. Kai chest rose and fell quickly then he ran away. He ran around the building and up a long ladder that lead to the top of the building. Kai's body screamed out for rest but Kai kept going, as fast as he could to the top of the building.

Once Kai was there, he looked down to see Tyson trying to fight them off. A rage filled Kai; he had known it once before, when Brooklyn had died. Kai looked around the rooftops and saw the rope he had put there when he had tried to escape Ray; he had been caught that time. Kai tied one end of the rope around his waist and the other around a metal pole. He looked over the edge of the building and then began to lower himself down, closer to Tyson. He let the rope go once he was closer to the end of it and untied himself. Now the only thing that was holding him there was his hands. Kai saw Tyson get let go and Kai leapt, landing elegantly in front of him. Kai hid the stitch in his side and stood there, protecting Tyson. He removed his scarf and handed it to Tyson.

Tyson kept questioning him but Kai was focusing on those in front of him. The gloves he had gotten looked as if they were for show but actually, the metal bit at the end was designed to be used in fighting. Kai glared at them, recognising some of them as Ray's men. Kai could see that they were afraid of him and for good reason; he could easily kill all of them.

Kai heard a thud behind him and he turned to see Tyson. Tyson put his leg out in front of him and it was bleeding badly. Kai's rage got worse and worse the more he looked at it.

"BEHIND YOU!" Tyson suddenly yelled.

Kai turned to see one of the guy's trying to jump him. Kai let his rage flow out into his moves and finally hit him with him elbow.

The rest of the group looked even more afraid. Now all I have to do, Kai thought, is get them to go away.

Kai talked with such venom dripping from his voice he thought it didn't really matter what he was saying. They ran off leaving Kai and Tyson alone in the alleyway.

**Normal POV (after fight and running along): **

Kai pulled Tyson along, supporting most of his weight. Kai eventually saw his apart block coming into view.

"Where are we going?" asked Tyson weakly still trying to walk quickly beside Tyson.

"To my place," said Kai quickly.

Kai dragged Tyson into the building and ran up to the elevator. Kai pressed the button and waited.

Tyson was struggling to keep his eyes open and the scarf was beginning to leak the blood that refused to stop pouring from his leg. The elevator pinged then Kai ran into it. It was almost empty apart from and old plump woman who looked disgusted as they walked in.  
She glared at Tyson and Kai felt defensive rage seethe through him again.

"Piss off," Kai spat at her.

She looked horrified for a moment then looked at the wall.

Kai's stop came and Kai dragged the almost unconscious Tyson out if the elevator. Kai ran along to his unlocked apartment and walked inside. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used for a very long time. Kai put Tyson down on the sofa in the middle of the room then ran into the bathroom where he kept the first aid kit. He had a large one because he was always using it from injuries that Ray had given him. Kai felt uneasy in the apartment but ran back to Tyson as quickly as he could.

Tyson groaned as Kai removed the scarf and Kai looked at the deep wound. Then he opened the box and looked at it. This wound needed stitches but they couldn't go to a hospital yet, not when Ray could be guarding them.

Kai settled for putting a bandage on for now. Tyson groaned a little but put up no real fight. Kai then looked at his face. He had a cut on his face, which Kai covered with a large plaster. Kai looked at his work then his face fell. The cut would scar. He unconsciously ran his hand over his chest then picked up Tyson

"What?" Tyson mumbled.

"We have to go," said Kai pulling him to his feet.

"Why?" asked Tyson opening his eyes and looking around.

"We are not safe, we have to go," said Kai walking towards the door.

Tyson tried to walk but he fell onto a chair near by.

"Come on," Kai said grabbing Tyson and putting his arm over his shoulder.

Tyson hurried along better this time and they managed to get out of the building with out falling over.

Kai took Tyson back to his home and to an anxious Max. They told Max everything but Kai still had a lot of explaining to do. They had made on mistake and it would cost them a lot…

MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHA what a cliff hanger…anyway if you read back you might notice it….in the apartment….if you don't you will find out in the next chapter and also you will hear Kai explaining everything to Max and Tyson if you are interested so that will fill in the little details…I hope this has lived up to you expectations and erm…I hope you enjoyed reading it, till next time (waves)….OMG I just waved at my computer ;;-- sorry!

Bubi Grufflump


	4. Explanation

Ok well this is like the fourth chapter which makes this my longest story…or most updated….either way it is longest…so far.

I would like to apologise because I recently reread my story and I found that I made a mistake. Ok at the start, they are at a hotel and have entered a tournament and in the second chapter, they are in an apartment. I do not know why I did this but I am going to tell you what happened to make the story make sense.

The Chinese tournament was cancelled but they decided to stay there and go to school etc. The main reason was Kai and Max didn't really mind…that's what happened and I am really sorry…I am also sorry but I love cliffhangers XD

Ok now on with the story and the long awaited explanation...

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Max as Kai took Tyson back to his apartment.

Max gasped when he saw Tyson and helped him in. Tyson slowly walked off into his bedroom and left Kai and Max alone.

"Where were you?" Max repeated.

"We got into a fight," said Kai, "Then I took him back to my place to get bandaged up a bit."

"Why didn't you take him to hospital?" asked Max, horrified.

"I'll explain when Tyson gets back," said Kai simply, "and I will tell both of you everything."

Kai sighed as he prepared to trust someone else with the truth, this time he hoped that the people wouldn't die.

Tyson emerged from his room a few minutes later in a pair of shorts and a baggy black t-shirt. His hat had been taken so he had just left his hair scruffy.

"Kai," said Tyson sitting down beside him, "what did they want?"

"Me," replied Kai, "Because of Ray."

"Who's Ray?" asked Tyson.

"I will tell you," said Kai impatiently, "If you stop interrupting," Kai paused as if making sure Tyson wasn't going to keep talking then continued, "Ray is one of my ex-boyfriends. He had a hit man serves where he basically kills people and hides the bodies," Max gasped but Kai continued on, "When we first went out, it was great, but then he started getting all strange. He got very possessive so I tried to break up with him. When I told him this, he went insane and started beating me. From then on, to make me not leave, he would beat me within an inch of my consciousness. So I tried to escape, a lot. But I kept getting caught. The first time I escaped, I did so quite well; I even got a new boyfriend. Of course I didn't realise that Ray had found out and he was well…" Kai gagged on his words, "was murdered," Kai felt a surge of sadness course through him, "I tried repeatedly to escape and eventually I did. I joined my band, which is a job that doesn't show up on tax's….or wouldn't if I paid any. I travel around with them and Ray doesn't know where I am going next because neither do I. He couldn't hurt my band because he doesn't know their real names, they have show names that they use most of the time, except when we are together. I don't get close to people because they get hurt, like you did, but most of them worse."

Tyson paused, "Why is he so possessive?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," replied Kai, "I think it is because he was abandoned as a child and feels like I am abandoning him."

"That's awful," said Max softly.

"I know," agreed Kai, "And it is my life that I am cursed to."

Tyson had been thinking a lot about what had happened, "Where did you learn to fight?"

Kai let out a short hollow laugh, "Ray, he taught me and I got better and better, eventually I could beat him in a fight."

"Why didn't…" Max began to ask

"I couldn't, something inside me wouldn't let me hurt Ray," said Kai coldly, "But right now I wish I had taken all those opportunities to hurt him, to kill him."

"That is awful," repeated Max.

"I have scars all over my body," said Kai, "from Ray."

Max leaned I and saw the light scars on his face, "he's evil," whispered Max.

"Max," asked Kai seriously, "Could I see Tyson alone for a second?"  
Max nodded and left the room, thinking about the story that had just been told to him.

"You are the first person," said Kai sitting forwards, "to see this apart from Ray and his men."

"What?" asked Tyson leaning forwards too.

Kai put his hands on his t-shirt and pulled it up. Tyson gasped as he saw a scar that was covered his whole chest. It must have been deep cuts because there was a dip in the skin where it had been cut. The thing that disturbed Tyson was that it was in a pattern, which meant that it was no accident.

"Ray did this," Kai said quietly, "It is a symbol of power in an ancient religion. I was awake when he did it. I screamed a lot but I couldn't get him and his men off me. I hate him for everything he has done to me but," Kai paused, "When I blade, the scar glows. I feel anger come through me and I can transfer it into my Beyblade, Dranzer."

"Can I," Tyson asked awkwardly, "touch it?"  
Kai nodded and Tyson ran his finger over it. Tyson shuddered as he realised the amount of pain Kai must have gone through, then he sat back in his chair.

"He is sick," said Tyson slowly, "that is just too far."

"I think he saw it as branding me," said Kai pulling his t-shirt back down, "Marking me as his own."

Tyson shook his head.

"It's not safe for you or Max here anymore," said Kai, "Ray will know where you live."

"What?" asked Tyson, "You mean we have to move?"

Kai nodded, "Yes, I am afraid that I made a very large mistake. I left my scarf soaked in your blood at my apartment. He will check there and find it. Then you will be caught and killed…to hurt me."  
There was a silence then Max walked back in.

"What's wrong Tyson?" asked Max gently, "Why are you upset?"

"We have to move," replied Tyson flatly, "We have to go with Kai and run."

Max nodded his head, it seemed that he had been thinking about it, "He will know where we are and hunt us down. But where will we go?"

"Russia," said Kai, "I was born there and I think I will be able to hide us until Ray has check, then we have to change our looks, name credit cards and so on."

"That's a long way away," commented Max, "It will be expensive to travel."

"I have money," replied Kai, "Phoenix has got a lot of money in it. I'll just leave and take my share."

"What will you band do?" asked Max, "Will they break up?"

"I don't know," Kai said, "and right now I don't really care. When will you be able to get all your things together?"

"A couple of days," replied Tyson, glancing at Max, "What about you?"

Kai smiled, "I never unpacked. My band travels so right now I am in a hotel."

"I thought you were at your apartment?" asked Max, becoming confused.

"I can't go there," said Kai patently, "Ray checks there, I see him sending men in every week."

There was a silence then Kai reached into his pocket.

"This is Dranzer," he said taking out his blue Beyblade.

"Wow," said Max admiring it, "He is beautiful."  
Kai nodded then said, "May I see you Beyblades?"

"Sure," said Max, picking Draceil up and handing him to Kai.

Tyson froze, "no," he mumbled under his breath, "It…no…it can't be…"

"What?" asked Max putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Dragoon was in my trousers," said Tyson quietly, his face forcing back tears, "Ray has Dragoon. What will we do Kai?"

Kai's face was even more horrified then Tyson's, "we have to leave him," Kai was even more shocked because he knew what Ray could do to Dragoon.

"I can't," cried Tyson, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "He is my best friend. I love him like he was my brother. I can't let Ray have him! I can't and I won't! I am going to get him back. Kai, I need him."

Kai knew how he felt, Kai felt the same about Dranzer. He had kept Kai going when he had nothing left.

"Tyson," said Kai softly, "we would have to go into Ray's home to get it. We would have to get past layers of security and guards. We would have to risk our lives. That is what he wants. He is expecting us to go running to save Dragoon."

"Then he will get what he expects," said Tyson stubbornly, tears still leaking from his eyes, "I will go to Ray's home and I will get pasted all the security. I will risk my life; I ask nothing of the sort from you and Max."

"If you go I go," said Max smiling.

"Tyson," Kai replied, "I am not letting Ray get some one else I care about. I am going too."

"Then it's sorted," Tyson smiled, tears still dripping slowly from his eyes, "We will stand our ground. We are going to fight. We are going to win."

"We are going to need help," said Max thinking about the plan, "A lot of help."

"I know some people in Russia that I know would help," replied Kai, "And they would be very useful."

"I know someone who could help us train," said Max thinking carefully, "I met him on my way home today. He is called Beshido and appeared to be very good at martial arts."

That name sounded familiar to Tyson but he was still thinking about Dragoon and what Ray would be doing to him.

"Where are we going to have base?" asked Tyson quietly.

"Here?" suggested Max, "How many people would be coming from Russia?"

"Four," said Kai, "Five if you include me. We could sleep in the living room."

Tyson nodded then began discussing saving Dragoon with Max. He was talking about sending in a scout, getting a map, and generally beating Ray.

Kai got lost in his own thoughts. This is almost impossible, almost…

* * *

YAY another cliffhanger (Jumps for joy) Ok I love cliffhangers and I am sorry that this chap is so short but it is because the next one is going to be longer than most of the others. I hope you enjoyed reading Debauchery so far. Please R&R…I will update as soon as I can…but I am going to update some others first, sorry. Anyway, I am going to stop saying sorry and get on with other stories.

Bubi Grufflump


End file.
